


Enjoy The Show

by BreannaM13



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreannaM13/pseuds/BreannaM13
Summary: Beth comes home and finds Rio at her dining room table and Dean tied to a chair. What she does next, surprises everyone  possibly more chapters
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	Enjoy The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! this is my first Good Girls story so please leave me a review and let me now what you think!
> 
> Also, the bathroom scene and the scene of them is set before the scene where Rio shoots Dean. I've obviously changed a few things so i hope you enjoy!

Beth walked into her suburban home returning from a quiet night at the bar, alone thinking about her life and where it’s headed. She softly shut the door and set her keys on the entryway table. 

_ Of Course, Dean didn’t pick up after the kids.  _ She thought to herself as she leaned down to pick up the broken plate on the ground. 

“Welcome home, Elizabeth.” 

Taking in a sharp breath she turns to see Rio sitting at the table. Dean slumped over tied to a chair with blood running down his face. 

“What do you want?” she says with a shaky breath walking towards the table. 

“Oh, you know why I’m here.” Rio spat as he slid the gun across the table, “You can’t control him, so I’m here to take care of your problem.” 

“Shoot him!” Dean cursed. 

Rio stood up and walked towards her slowly. She felt her heartbeat begin to speed up as he reached up and brushed her bangs aside softly with his pinky. “He don’t know?”

Beth shook her head. 

“I don’t know what?” Dean asks. 

Rio walks around behind Beth and places his hands on her waist, “Tell him, Sweetheart, or should I?” 

She can’t respond. The feeling of his hands on her and the alcohol in her veins was making it almost impossible to focus on the situation she was in. Then she had an idea. She felt a devilish smile emerge on her lips and she grabbed ahold of his hands. His hard body collided with her back and she ran his hands up her breasts. “Why don’t we just show him?” 

Rio leans down and latches onto her neck and causes Beth to moan. She always seemed to surprise him. Whether it be from her standing up to a dangerous person like himself or getting back at her husband by screwing around in front of him. 

He turned her around and looked into her eyes searching for some sort of answer but he found it when she collided her lips to his. Her fingers found the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning them chastely.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Dean cursed. 

So lost in each other, they ignored his comment. Rio shrugged off his shirt and went to work on her jeans. She ripped open her shirt not caring about the buttons. 

She turned around and leaned forward on the table just like the night in the bathroom. He released himself from his jeans and thrusts inside of her with no warning. She let out a loud moan and gripped the table. 

Dean closed his eyes and turned away. It was bad enough that he had to hear it but he didn’t have to watch it.

“Fuck, Rio!” She moaned as he squeezed her breast. She leaned back and looked at Dean noticing that his eyes were closed. He wasn’t getting out of this that easily. “Dean, Look at me.”

He didn’t obey.

She said his name again but this time in a moan. Her eye rolled into the back of her head and she lifted a leg onto the table. When she regained some composure from the pleasure Rio was putting her through, she looked at her husband dead in the eye, bit her lip, and smiled. 

She was in control and she loved it. 

After a few thrusts, he pulled her out and pushed her back on the table. With her legs spread apart, he devoured everything she had to offer. Her back arched off of the table and her hips thrust into his face. His tongue drove into her entrance and then hit the swollen bundle of nerves. Before she knew it, her first orgasm was rushing through her body. Rio didn’t let up until it was almost too much for her to bear. 

“God Mama, just as sweet as I remember.” 

“What does he mean, Beth?” Dean asked as he watched her sit up from the table. 

She grinned, “Oh honey, You think this is the first time he’s made me come?” 

He looked at her with sad eyes. “That night at the bar, that was the first night in the bathroom. Then when you decided to take my kids, he came home with me and he made me come all night long in our bed. Now, you are going to feel the pain you put me through, as I make him come right here on the table.” 

Rio sat down on the dining chair and Beth climbed up and sank down on top of him. She rode him hard and fast he pulled her back by her hair and latched onto one of her nipples. He wasn’t going to last long and she wasn’t letting up any time soon. 

“Get up. I’m gonna come.” He groaned trying to push her away. 

“Don’t pull out.” She begged and she held her ground. He threw his head back and groaned as he spilled inside of her. They caught their breath and began getting dressed. 

“Shit Ma. That was good.” 

“Is it ever bad?” she joked as she pulled on her pants. 

Rio grinned and threw on his shirt. “I’ll see you around.” 

Beth nodded as she clasped her bra and watched him pick up his gun off the table. He pointed it at Dean, “I don’t wanna have to come here looking for you again.” Before he had a chance to respond he was out the door. 

Beth walked over and untied her battered husband from the chair. “Is this who you are now?” 

Once he was untied she stood up and began picking up the broken items off the floor. “You have no idea who I am, Dean.” 

“Clearly! You just screwed some gangbanger in our dining room.” 

“My dining room, Dean! This is my dining room, my bedroom, my house. The last time I checked, you don’t have any money because you were out spending it on the whores you were sleeping with.” She yelled. 

He rubbed his wrists and shook his head, “You have lost your mind.” He stood up and walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey!” 

He turned to look at her in silence.

With a grin, she asked, “did you at least enjoy the show?” 

Shaking his head he turned away and limped up the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Please review.


End file.
